Savour the Moment
by Kairu Yukii
Summary: Kyle is an outsider. He's homeless, depressed, suicidal and alone. What made him like this? What could have possibly happened to a once cheerful boy and made him into what he is now? One-Shot Fan Fic. Rated T for language.


**Hey all! This is a story I've wanted to do for a while but school has been a right bloody asshole at keeping me busy. T.T**

**So without further delay here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics to any song in the world :'( I don't own Naruto either :/**

"Is that him?" a distinctly feminine voice whispers to her companion as they walk through the hallways of the hellhole the government calls School. Her eyes drifting towards a boy curled up in a corner asleep.

"Yeah, that's him" a male voice responds rather loudly to the girl.

"Who said that? I wasn't talking to you! Mind your own business!" the girl exclaimed rather flustered.

Another boy turned the corner and looked straight at the girl. He gives her a little smirk before responding "Yeah? Well I know what and who you're talking about so I felt obligated to respond".

The girl frowns slightly before walking off with her friend. "Why does it matter to you anyways?" the boy yelled after them "He's nobody now! Ever since she left he's nobody!"

**XxXxXxX**

As I lay there in the corner, "Asleep" I heard this whole altercation. "_Hidan,_" I think to myself "_You think you know everything, don't you?_"

**Xx 3 Years Earlier xX**

I sat in the back of the school listening to my MP3 Player. Three Days Grace was playing in my ears as I sat there.

_Do you think about everything you've been through?_

_Do you ever think you'd be so depressed?_

_Are you wondering, "Is it life or death"?_

_Do you think that there's no one like you?_

I opened my bag as the song played. My mom had packed me salad and a yogurt again. I rolled my eyes "She has packed me this same lunch for the past 4 days" I grumble to myself. "Itadakimasu" I mumble halfheartedly before digging in. I hear the door beside me open up and see three girls run outside.

"Have fun at lunch Sakura-chan!" one of the yelled. Sakura ran off dragging an electric-blue haired girl behind her "We will!" she yelled back. As I watched this scene with puzzled amusement the third girl started to walk in my direction. I went back to eating my lunch but was interrupted by a sigh to my right. I looked up to see the girl drop her bags and slump down beside me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked me. Puzzled I just shook my head and said "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" she replied happily. As she began to pull out her lunch I looked at her more closely. She had raven black hair that was long in the back and sides with long front bangs partially covering her eyes. She had on a white thin strap tank top with a red little heart in the middle. Her jeans were black and torn in both knees. She wore white high top converse on her feet. "_How does she keep those so white?_" I wondered absent mindedly. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and I noticed she had bright blue eyes adorned with black eyeliner. "Is something wrong?" she asked me with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?" I ask with look just like hers. "You've been staring at me for the last 2 minutes" she replied with a hint of a laugh on her lips. I hurriedly went back to eating my food blushing profusely. "Are you new here?" I ask her trying to change the subject. "Yeah," she replied "I just transferred here from out of country."

"I'm guessing that you've already been introduced to everybody seeing as how you've already got friends here." I state smartly. "Well not everybody." She said with a laugh. I look up at her confused. "Well, I just met you, you see!" she smiles as she says this "I've been here for a month already and I can recognize faces in an instant but I've never seen you."

I look down. "I try to keep out of the common rabble of this school…"

"Why? What's wrong with the people here?" she asks, genuinely curious. "I'm surprised you don't get the same treatment as me." I reply. "No offense but I'm labeled as the 'Emo' kid in this school for the way I dress and let's face it, we dress similar."

She looked at me closely for the first time and then back to herself. I was wearing black high-top converse, black skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt with white gothic text on it reading "HU". My hair was a tangled mess of black that looked like I just rolled out of bed; my eyes were so black-ringed and droopy that it wasn't really helping the theory much. Two silver hoops adorned my left ear and another one on the bottom left side of my lip. Her eyes widened and exclaimed "We kind of do! Why do people like me so much more than you?" She mulled this over for a minute and jumped up exclaiming "AHA! It's because I'm new!"

I smirked at her expression and said halfheartedly "It's probably because you're cute…"

She looked at me suddenly laughing "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

My face suddenly felt like it had been lit ablaze. "Um! Nothing! Don't worry about it, just thinking to myself. Ahaha…" The look on my face must have been pretty funny because she burst out laughing right there. "Wha- What is so funny!?" I scowled at her for a minute before she composed herself. She looked at me for a second when the lunch bell rang signaling the end of our lunch break. "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for class! Wait… Where is my class!?" She ran around frantically grabbing her things dropping most of what she picked up in the process. "What class do you have next?" I asked as I helped her pick up the things she had dropped. "Umm, I think I have Science with Professor Mitarashi." She said thoughtfully.

"I can take you there if you want; it's on the way to my gym class." I offer. "Are you sure?" she asked "Won't you be late?" I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "It's gym. I'm skinny and lazy. It's with Guy-Sensei. I can afford to be late." She giggled and smiled at me "Okay!" she said with enthusiasm.

As we walked towards her class I couldn't help but sneak a couple glances at her. They way she held herself with pride when she was walking, the way her hair cascaded down her face in the waves, her beautiful smile. It was everything that was perfect in the world put into one being. She was so beautiful it was incredible. When we finally got to her class we said our goodbyes. "Will you be in the same place at lunch tomorrow?" she asked. "Probably. That's where I always am." I say to her. "Okay!" she replied cheerily. "I guess I'll see you there!"

As she walked into her class something on her binder caught my eye; A name. Two small words printed in black sharpie marker onto her binder, the most beautiful words I have ever heard to this day. Victoria DeLaNoire.

**XxXxXxX **

I open one eye so a line of blue peeks through my eyelid. The two girls are still walking through the hall approaching ever closer to the area where I lay. One girl has startlingly bright blue hair with an origami flower pinned onto a bun on the back of her head. I think her name was Konan. She walked down the hallway with her companion, flashing quick glances at me. Her friend keeps her head down but I don't need a face to recognize her. Her shocking pink hair is a dead giveaway. I think her name is Sakura. I remember them from the first day I met Victoria. They were the ones who went out for lunch and left Victoria with me. I smile at the memory as I close my eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" I hear a soft voice ask. "_Just ignore it like you always do. It works_" I think to myself as I lie there.

"Geez, Kyle! We know you're awake, we just saw your eyes. Now get up and talk to us!" another more forceful voice yells.

I open my eyes, irritated that I have been disturbed. "What the fuck do you want?" I emotionlessly snap at my two assailants. My two "Assailants" are none other than the two girls I had seen before; Konan and Sakura.

They just look down at me for a minute before Konan finally spoke. "We're not going to look down on you while we speak so get up!" she snapped at me. Mumbling many words that would have gotten me suspended if a teacher had been nearby I got to my feet. I looked at Konan dead in the eye and repeated "What the fuck do you want?"

"We're just worried about you Kyle. All you do is sleep every day. In class, during lunch, you sleep behind the school at night too Kyle! Don't think we don't notice it." Sakura replies. "Okay, what's your point to all this?" I look at both of them dead in the eye as I say this.

"We care about you Kyle!" Konan yelled "You spent 2 years in our lives when you were with Victoria. We may not have liked you at first but we grew to love you! We can't just let you throw everything away now because she's gon-"

"Do not FUCKING say that!" I scream in Konan's face. "You think you suffered as much as me? You think you know what pain is!?"

"Kyle, we're just-"

"NO! You weren't doing anything! Just get the fuck away from me!" I dashed down the hallway and out the school doors.

"Kyle!"

There you go! That's my depressing one shot :P If anybody wants me to continue this story please let me know. I've only scratched the surface of this story seeing as how it is a true story that happened to somebody close to me. If I get enough reviews I might go deeper into the back story between Kyle and Victoria, find out what happened to make his life like this (You guys probably have it guessed :P)

Well thanks for reading! Rate, Review, Favorite and Follow!

Peace.


End file.
